


Strange Bedfellows

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Getting Together, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow), big dumb fools in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 6Prompt: "That was impressive"Simon recognizes his feelings and Baz enacts his revenge.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> I really full sent and wrote a second part to my fictober day 5 fic! here's the first part - I suggest reading it before you read this one. I just liked that one so much and one of my prompt options today really worked for it so I went with it. (Here is the first part: [Misery Acquaints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852536))
> 
> prompt is from [this list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020) on tumblr!

The door slams shut behind me and I lean against it, bracing my back against the solidity of it just in case Baz decides to come tearing into our room and hex me into oblivion. 

It’s dark at the top of the tower and I don’t bother to turn a light on. 

Once it’s been long enough that I doubt Baz is right behind me, I stumble over to my bed. 

When I spelled myself over the gate in a hurry to get back to Mummer’s house, I managed to scrape my leg pretty badly on the top, ripping my uniform trousers. I’ll have Penelope mend them tomorrow. As for right now, I lift my leg up and roll the fabric out of the way to look at the scratch. It’s deep and still steadily bleeding. I’ve never liked using magic on myself and considering that’s what got me into this predicament in the first place, I decide against trying to mend it magickally. 

I stand up so I can take my trousers off and remember that I left my shoes and socks down by the moat. I’m sure Baz threw them into the water for the merwolves at this point. 

I can’t believe I kissed Baz. My typical coping mechanism of just  _ not thinking about the things that make my head ache _ isn’t working right now. I  _ kissed  _ Baz. He’d just been tormenting me and I couldn’t come up with another way to shut him up. 

I kissed Baz. (I liked kissing Baz). 

I shake my head as if the motion will knock all thoughts of Baz out of my head. Not likely. 

Pulling my chair out from under my desk, I drape the trousers over the back of it. I grab a towel from beside my bed and use it to mop up the blood on my calf. It’s not the most comprehensive medical care but it’s all I can manage right now. I let the towel sit and soak up the blood and then start to undo the buttons of my shirt. 

I think I can still feel Baz’s body against mine. 

If I’d been listening for it, I probably would have heard the steps up the stairs from outside the door, but I don’t. Baz opens the door and he stops in his tracks when he sees me on my bed, only in my pants with my shirt most of the way unbuttoned. 

My cheeks flush but I don’t motion to cover up. He’s seen it before and even though it’s somehow different now that I’ve just kissed him, I don’t think I can muster up the courage to stand up and put pajama bottoms on. 

Baz tears his eyes away from me and steps into the room. I look back down and put pressure on my leg. 

Two muffled thumps catch my attention and when I look up for the source, I see that Baz has dropped my shoes onto the top of my desk. 

(Somehow, Baz bringing my shoes back for me feels more intimate than the kiss). 

“Thanks,” I say quietly. He’s already headed over to his wardrobe to pull out his pajamas and I’m not sure that he hears me. 

Baz silently takes his things into the en suite and I hear the shower turn on. I sigh a bit and chuck the bloody towel and my shirt onto the floor next to my bed before crawling under the covers. I very well might get blood on my sheets but I couldn’t be bothered to worry about it right now. I’d like to be asleep before Baz gets out of the shower to avoid the tension that’s incredibly more charged now. 

My body is full of electricity. My mind pulses harder the longer I lie there. All I can think about is  _ Baz bloody Pitch  _ and how much I want to kiss him. Again. And again, probably. He’d eventually relaxed into me the first time and I can’t help but wonder if he’d do it again. If he’d let me kiss him and feel his body against mine and touch his hair. 

I don’t know where all this is coming from but I’m pretty sure it makes me gay. Or at least into blokes sometimes. Or perhaps just Baz. 

When Baz gets out of the shower and has changed into his pajamas, I’m still wide awake. The familiar smell of Baz’s soap fills the room and I’m not sure how but it smells even better than usual. And now I’m picturing Baz in the shower and  _ that’s  _ bound to cause some problems so I’m almost grateful when Baz speaks. 

“Still awake?” he asks, that familiar sneer in his voice ever present. 

He’s facing away from me, hanging up his uniform blazer, so I have to verbally respond. “Yeah,” I say. 

“I’m surprised you’ve never tried that before,” he says. 

I frown and sit up in bed a bit. “What?” 

“Gaining the upper hand like that.” 

_ Ah _ . He means practically putting my tongue down his throat and lulling him into a sense of security so I could push him off me. Maybe shutting him up and getting him off of me was how it started but I can’t tell Baz it didn’t stay like that. “Right,” I say. 

“That was impressively not idiotic of you, Snow.” 

He’s still facing away from me but I roll my eyes at him anyway.  _ Prick _ . I lie back down and turn so I’m on my back. My leg still aches but I doubt I’d be able to sleep anyway. Not with my mind racing and the smell of Baz filling my senses and the horrible desire to cross the room and snog Baz against the wall. 

“Think it works the other way around?” Baz asks, finally turning back towards me once he’s finished hanging up his blazer. 

“What?” I ask, my mind not catching up quickly enough. 

Before I can even think about what’s about to happen, Baz is crossing the room and swinging himself onto my bed. He straddles my legs and I barely register the twinge of pain from him hitting my wound before he’s got his cold hands on my shoulders and his cold mouth on mine.

I kiss him back without thinking about it. He’s cool and soft and this kiss is a lot more sexually charged than our first one was. It’s like he’s trying to prove something to me as he licks into my mouth. When I lift a hand up to dig into his hair, a chill runs down my spine when I find it still wet from the shower. (Why the hell am I getting off on that?) 

I use my grip on Baz’s hair to pull his mouth away from mine. “I wasn’t even talking,” I protest. I can’t let Baz continue to kiss me if it’s just revenge or some kind of weird payback. 

Baz grins down at me, his form dark from the lack of light in the room. “You don’t have to be speaking for me to want to shut you up like that,” he says. Then, he pauses like he’s admitted a deep, dark secret. 

I blush. I hope he can’t tell. “You want to?” I ask. 

Baz doesn’t confirm or deny. He just kisses me again. 

And he sleeps in my bed. 

And when I inevitably wake up before him, he’s still tucked into my arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> subtext of this fic: head empty. just baz.


End file.
